Meeting Jupiter
by GoldWATCHESxGoldCHAINS
Summary: Tiana Banks; now under the alias of Jupiter Aensland, has just arrived in Los Santos after escaping out of Liberty City. She's been given specific instructions to stay low, and not get associated with crime in any type of way. But when you're a good girl who's attracted to someone that knows nothing but crime, that might be easier said than done...rated T for now! Chapters 6 and 7!
1. The City of Saints

**One: The City of Saints**

"_You have to go away, Tiana. Far away…no one must know your whereabouts."_

"_But where will I go?"_

"_I got somebody in San Andreas that'll help you out…Los Santos. Don't worry, I'll come and see you soon. For now, you must get out of Liberty City…"_

The Santonian Air had just finished going through its last bout of turbulence, and began flying smoothly once again. Tiana finally unclenched the arm rest of the empty seat next to her, once she heard the pilot's smooth voice.

"We've gotten through the hard parts, ladies and gentlemen." He said through the loud speaker. "The rest of the plane ride should be smooth enough. We'll be arriving at the Los Santos International in approximately two hours."

Tiana played with her fingers for a couple of seconds, before noticing a black and blue bruise on the trailing the outside of her right index finger. She couldn't believe she was doing this, leaving the city that she had known all of her life, for another city that she had no idea about. I mean, who hasn't heard of Los Santos? Vinewood, Richman, Rockford Hills…only the wealthiest of the wealthy lived in those areas. And now she was going to be in the city where majority of the great American films are produced. Where dreams really do come true.

She should be excited about this….if only it weren't for the reason why she was going to Los Santos in the first place. But we will touch upon that as the story progresses on.

Within a couple of minutes after the pilot's announcement, Tiana had fell into a light sleep, which last until the plane was beginning to land. It started to shake lightly, and she opened her eyes quick. The Los Santos skyline was breath taking, even in the rain. It was almost as beautiful as the Algonquin skyline. Almost. She held her breath until the plane landed completely, and came to a complete stop.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived in Los Santos. We hope you've had a satisfactory plane ride, and please feel free to ride the Santonian Air as soon as you can. You may now exit the plane; thank you, and have a nice day!" The pilot said through the speaker.

She grabbed her tote out of the empty seat next to her and stood up, stuffing her blanket in it. After walking off of the plane, she made her way to baggage claim and picked up her suitcase. Tiana walked to the front of the airport, and hailed one of the taxi cabs that weren't too far away.

"Where to, miss?" The driver asked once she got inside.

"One second please." She said politely, digging into her tote. She took out an envelope and opened it, in it was another small piece of paper, with instruction.

**Don't read until you are in L.S.**

_1. Once in L.S., go to 989 Utopia Gardens. Your apartment is 34, the key is under the mat._

_2. Once settled, go to FIB HQ in Pillbox Hill. Ask to speak to Dave Norton. Mention my name. They'll know what you're there for._

_3. Listen to what Dave says. He's the one protecting your life for now on._

"989 Utopia Gardens please?" She finally said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Sure thing." The driver said, and pulled out of the airport entrance. "So, let me guess where you're from."

"Okay, go ahead." She challenged.

"Going off of your husky accent, definitely from the East Coast."

Tiana smirked and nodded, "You're halfway there."

"Liberty City." He said. "Am I right?"

"You are correct."

"Great, great! How is it over there? Is it anything like here?"

"If you have rude drivers, rude pedestrians and crime over here, than I guess it is."

"And we have all of that here." The driver said, chuckling. "Welcome to the beautiful Los Santos. The City of Saints."

Tiana laughed and thanked him coolly, before lying back against the seat. The rain was finally letting up, and the sun was trying to creep behind the clouds. She was taking a minute to convince herself this was the right thing. She had to leave everything she knew and loved behind in L.C.

Within minutes, she was in front of a pretty decent looking apartment building. It didn't look like it was in a bad neighborhood, it actually looked pretty affluent.

"Here we are, miss. Mirror Park is a pretty nice neighborhood." The driver said.

"Really? Well, that's good." She took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to him. "Here you go. Thank you so much."

"No problem, you have a good one."

"You too!" She called out as she got out of the cab. She grabbed her bag out of the trunk and made her way into the apartment building. There was someone in the lobby, sitting at the front desk, but they were too busy watching whatever was on the computer in front of them.

Tiana got on the elevator and took it to the third floor. When she got off of it, she walked down the hall to find her apartment. Once she did, she lifted the mat in front of the door and found a single key. She unlocked and opened the door, and walked outside, taking a quick look around. It was nice and spacious, and all of the appliances looked brand new. Tiana couldn't help but feel happy that she would be living a nicer apartment, especially after staying in a rinky dink studio apartment in North Holland for two years. She continued to take a walk around the apartment, and realized it was a one bedroom. She didn't mind, because the bedroom was huge, and in the middle of it was a king sized bed. She dropped her suitcase at the foot of the bed and sat on it, realizing it was soft…really soft. She fell back on it and felt her body being sucked in by the bed. Her tense muscles began to relax, and her breathing became slower, steadier.

_I'll just take a quick little hour nap, and then I'll head out to meet this Dave dude_, she thought sleepily as she felt her eyes close slowly.

* * *

**Meeting Jupiter**

**by: GoldWATCHESxGoldCHAINS**

**Rated Teen (may have some Mature elements later on)**

**Disclaimer: I own Tiana/Jupiter, and any other OC that will be mentioned in the story. Rockstar owns EVERYTHING else. Lucky bastards.**

**Reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome! Please let me know if I need to improve on anything, it's been awhile since I wrote a story lol **

**Hope you enjoy, there is plenty of more to come. Give it time, I'll try not to start off too slow! :) **


	2. New And Improved

**Two: New and Improved**

Two hours flew by, and it only felt like two minutes to Tiana. She woke back up and got out of the big bed, walking over to her suitcase at the edge of the bed. When she opened it, another envelope laid on top of all of the clothes she had in there. She took the envelope out and opened it; there were a couple of wads of cash, and another small note.

_I know this is such a big step you have to take so suddenly, but I know you can do it. I wish you didn't have to leave L.C. like this, but it's for your own safety. I dunno what I would do if something were to happen to you too. You're all I have left, Tiana. Remember, stay low, and listen to everything Dave says. He's looking out for you at the end. Love you Tee, see you soon._

_-Dad_

Tiana wiped a tear that was beginning to fall down her face, and took the money out of the envelope. There were tons of hundred and five hundred dollar bills, and she remembered her father saying it was about 150 thousand dollars. Where he got that much money from confused the hell out of her, because there weren't poor, but they were nowhere near rich either. After putting the money on the bed, she took out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white V-neck, short sleeve T-shirt. She dug even further in the bag for a bra, and a pair of underwear, placing them on the bed as well.

She took a quick shower, no longer than 15 minutes, and made her way out of the bathroom. She was still sporting a blackened bruise on the side of her neck, and it still looked like there were finger prints there. After changing into her clothes, she placed concealer around the fingerprint bruises around her neck, and placed light foundation on her face. After her makeup was done, she placed her shoulder length curly hair into a high bun, and slipped on a pair of her black and white high top sneakers.

Tiana decided right then that instead of taking a cab like she planned on doing, she would take the bus. She wanted to know her way around the city a little bit more, and learning the bus routes would do the trick. She grabbed the money off of the bed, putting about 300 dollars in her wallet, and the rest was hidden at the bottom of her suitcase, under the rest of her clothes. She grabbed her jean jacket, put it on, and made her way out of the door, taking the front key off of the table near it.

There was a bus stop down the block from her apartment, and when she got there, there was only one other person waiting for the bus as well.

"Hi." The lady said, she looked like she was around the same age as Tiana.

"Hey…does this bus go to Pillbox Hill?" Tiana asked her.

"Yup, it sure does…you're not from here are you? I can tell by your accent."

"Yeah, I'm from Liberty City."

"Really? That's cool!" The lady said before holding her hand out. "I'm Priscilla."

"Tiana." Tiana said, shaking her hand. "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise…oh look, the bus is coming."

Sure enough, a bus pulled up in front of them a couple of seconds later. That's when Tiana realized she needed change for the bus fare, which she didn't have. Priscilla noticed her scrounging for change in her bag and paid for her.

"Thank you, I definitely forgot about the bus fare." Tiana said.

"No problem, but you do owe me." Priscilla said.

"Fine," Tiana playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "What do you want in return?"

"For you to let me take you out for a night on the town. It's Friday, downtown Vinewood is always buzzing with excitement at night." Priscilla said.

"Deal…I need your number though." Tiana said.

Tiana handed Priscilla her cellphone, and Priscilla put her number in. She called herself from the phone, and saved Tiana number once it popped up.

"There, just let me know if you still want to go out later." Priscilla said.

"Okay, will do."

"Great…well, my stop is coming up. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Tiana nodded and waved her goodbye, and Priscilla got off of the bus. She continued to ride the bus in silence, thinking about what had just happened._ Wow Tee, not even 12 hours in and you already made a friend,_ she said in her head, laughing. The bus rode through downtown Vinewood, picking up more passengers as well. Once they were out of downtown, she noticed the huge FIB building coming up, and realized her stop was near. She pressed the button, and the bus eventually stopped right across the street from it. She told the bus driver to have a good day, and walked off of the bus. Once it was gone, she crossed the street at the crosswalk, and made her way inside of the FIB headquarters.

It was even bigger inside of the building, and the main lobby was bustling with workers; some were in uniform, and some were in casual clothes. Tiana walked up the front desk, and the receptionist hung up the phone and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked her politely.

"Uh, yeah, hi." Tiana started. "I'm here to see Dave Norton…Malcolm Banks told me come here."

"Give me one second; let me inform him that you're here." The receptionist picked up the phone and talked for a couple of seconds, before hanging it back up. "He'll be down here in a minute, you're welcome to sit over there and wait for him."

"Okay, thanks."

She walked away from the desk and sat down on the bench not too far from it. Three minutes later, an older man, who looked the same age as her father, walked up to her.

"You're Malcolm Bank's daughter?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm guessing your Norton." She answered.

"You guessed correctly. Tiana, come with me."

Tiana stood up and followed Dave up the escalator, and into another part of the building, where the investigation rooms where. They walked into an empty interview room, and Dave closed the door behind her. Her motioned for her to sit down in a chair, and she did so.

"First off, I'm sorry you had to make a sudden move like this, but it was for the safest procedure." He started.

"Yeah...yeah, it's okay. If it's to keep me and my dad safe, I'm all for it." She said. "Have you spoken to him today?"

"Earlier, after he took you to Francis International. I let him know once you touched down in Los Santos, you'd be safe…there are a couple of things I need you to understand, so pay attention."

"Okay."

"Because you are a witness to an assassination in Liberty City, you will be put under witness protection. You will no longer be Tiana Banks from this point forward."

This hit Tiana like a bowling ball hitting pins, but she just swallowed and nodded slowly. "Okay."

Dave walked over to another table near the back of the room and picked up a folder, placing on the table in front of her. She opened the folder and saw that the first page was another birth certificate, and a small picture of her.

"From now on, you will go by Jupiter Aensland. I'm sure you've been in your new apartment in Mirror Park already." Tiana nodded, and Dave continued. "You have to lay low, Tiana. Don't do anything illegal, and don't put too much attention on yourself."

"Okay." She said once again.

"Any questions?"

Suddenly, a question she had been pondering had popped up in her head once again. "Yeah. School…I want to finish. I only have one more year to go."

"Yeah, it's taken care of. We enrolled you in the University of LS…you're still a business major, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you go on Monday to make your class schedule."

"Alright, thank you."

"That's all I have to tell you, for now. Anything else pops up; I'll be giving you a call."

Dave made his way to the door, before turning around one more time. "Remember Jupiter, stay low. No one knows why you're here."

" 'Kay." She said.

He walked out of the room, and she walked out not too long afterward, making her way out of the building, and on her way back to her apartment.

_Goodbye Tiana Banks, hello Jupiter Aensland._, she thought, shaking her head slowly.


	3. Strawberry Nights

**Hey guys! So thanks for the couple of reviews and follows! It feels good to know people want more of this story, because it lets me know I'm doing an alright job so far. Trust me, you guys will not be disappointed...at least I hope not. If it seems like it's going at a slow pace, I'm sorry. It'll all be worth it in the end. Just one more note, Tiana will be referred to as Jupiter for the majority of the story, starting now. Only select people will still call her Tiana (her father, her step sister, Michael…yeah you catch my drift. And you'll see why Michael calls her by that name as the story goes on. Not giving too much away yet lol).**

**Anyway, please enjoy a pretty long chapter three! Kisses**!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Strawberry Nights**

Night had fallen, and Jupiter had found herself trying to figure out what to wear for her night out with Priscilla. She decided not too get too dressed up, and just wear a pair of light blue, destroyed skinny jeans, a black off-the-shoulder shirt, and black knee-high boots. She touched up her make-up and let her hair down from the ponytail she had in all day. Jupiter than walked over to her bedroom window, which had a pretty decent view of Los Santos. The city looked lively, which made her miss Liberty City even more.  
Her life was changed in an instant; she went from living in one city to another, in a matter of days. Before she could spiral into more of a sour mood, her door bell rung and she went to answer it.

"Hey!" Priscilla said. She looked at Jupiter's outfit and smiled. "Wow, you look ca-utee."  
"Thanks, you do too." Jupiter said genuinely.  
"Thank you. You ready?"  
"Yup." Jupiter grabbed her apartment keys off of the rack near the door, along with her motorcycle jacket, and made her way out of the door.

They had spent the elevator ride down talking about where they were going, and by the time they were downstairs, they had both decided to go check out a bar called Lights, in downtown Vinewood. Priscilla had told Jupiter that she was borrowing her boyfriend's car for the night, so that they wouldn't have to take the bus.

They made their way downtown, and Jupiter noticed that the streets were buzzing with entertainment; people were playing instruments for money, dancing for money, hell there were even some mime performers out there doing…whatever it is that they do. They walked by a group of girls singing beautifully, and Jupiter couldn't help by drop a couple of dollars into the bin in front of them.

"Thank you." One of the girls mouthed to her. Jupiter answered with a smile, and continued walking towards the bar.

The bar looked small from the outside, but once they walked inside, Jupiter noticed how huge it was inside. Definitely bigger than the little pub she worked at in Little Italy. It looked pretty nice in there, but it was also very crowded. They found a booth to sit at, and ordered a couple of drinks.

"So, I never got to ask what brings you to Los Santos." Priscilla said over the loud music.  
"School. I'm finishing up to get my Bachelor's at ULS." Jupiter said, half-telling the truth.  
"Really? What are you majoring in?"  
"I was a Business and Law double major back at Vespucci…but that definitely didn't go too well. So now I'm just doing business."  
"That's so cool…I tried the whole college thing for a year at ULS. Last year…it didn't work out. I got kicked out for partying too much and not going to class." Priscilla said, rolling her eyes.  
"Hey well, college isn't for everyone." Jupiter shrugged.  
"You got that right."  
"Maybe you just haven't found your true calling yet….how old are you? Please tell me you're old enough to be in this bar."  
Priscilla gave Jupiter a look and laughed. "Duh, girl! I'm 23."  
"Oh, good." Jupiter feigned a sigh of relief and laughed. "I'm 22, so we're not that far apart."

Their drinks had arrived, and Jupiter took a sip of hers, while Priscilla took two whole gulps._ Well I see how she got kicked out of ULS for partying too much_, Jupiter thought as she watched Priscilla take the gulps like a boss. Jupiter liked to drink here and there, or whenever she was stressed out. Either that or smoke marijuana. Her whole freshman year at Vespucci U was hazy and Kush- filled. Surprisingly, it didn't affect her schoolwork at all, and she was still able to keep good grades. It wasn't until she realized how much money she was spending on weed that she realized she needed to slow down. Eventually she just stopped smoking all together, and only had a couple of sips of wine whenever she needed to wind down.

Jupiter had finished off her first drink and ordered another one, while Priscilla was on her third.

"I wish they would play a song I knew." Priscilla sighed. "I feel like shaking my ass on a random guy."  
Jupiter almost spit out the rest of the first drink she had in her mouth. She swallowed it hard and started laughing. "Priscilla, this is a bar, not a club. We should've gone to a club if you wanted to dance."  
"Eh, my baby won't allow it." She said, gulping down the last bit of her third drink. "Hey speaking of clubs, you wanna go to the Vanilla Unicorn?"  
"Oh god, that sounds like a strip joint." Jupiter said with a side eye.  
"It is…the best one in town. It's kind of in the hood, so the girls there are thick. It's pretty nice in there actually...I'm sorry, I never asked you if you even liked watching girls strip." Priscilla said.  
"I don't mind, it's pretty inspiring actually. We can go there if you want; I just wanna finish this drink." Jupiter said.

Jupiter finished off her second drink, and was beginning to feel it a little bit. They got the bill and placed the money on the table, making their way out of the bar and towards the car again. The drive from downtown to Strawberry where the strip club was located, was about ten minutes. Priscilla parked the car in the semi-crowded parking lot of the club, and they made their way inside. Priscilla greeted the bouncer and made her way through the second door, with Jupiter not too far behind.

When they were officially inside, Jupiter noticed about five thick girls dancing on poles, and about ten more on the floor, chatting and dancing on some of the men (and women) there. _She's right, these girls are thick as hell…I wish I had their bodies_, Jupiter thought with slight envy.

"I'm going to the bar to get us some shots; can you find us a seat?" Priscilla asked.  
"Yeah, no problem." Jupiter said, walking away from her.  
She made her way to two empty seats and sat down in one, placing her bag in the other. She looked on as the girls on the poles continued to dance to "Work" by Kelly Rowland. A minute later, Priscilla came back over to with two shot glasses in her hand, handing one of them over to Jupiter.

"To you, having a hard ass year at ULS, and to us, having fun tonight." Priscilla said, holding her shot glass in the air.  
Jupiter laughed softly and nodded. "Right. Cheers!"

They clinked their shot glasses together and drunk the shots. Jupiter felt a burning sensation in her chest for a couple of seconds, before it subsided. Her vision became a little blurry, but she was still able to see. Just then, two strippers walked over to them, smiling sweetly.

"Hey girls." One of them said. "You seemed a little lonely so we came to see if we could keep you company?"  
"Yes. My friend here has just arrived from Liberty City earlier today, and she needs a stress reliever. Not to mention I do too." Priscilla smirked.  
Jupiter shot Priscilla a look and rolled her eyes. "I guess she's right." She took out the stack of one dollar bills she managed to get after she walked inside of the club. "Show me what you got."  
"PRISCILLA!" A husky, male voice suddenly shouted over the music. "I KNOW yo' ass ain't in here again!"  
"Shit!" Priscilla whispered-cried out, sliding down the chair was she sitting in.  
"Who's that?" Jupiter asked, looking behind her.  
"Steez, my boyfriend…get down!" Priscilla said, pulling Jupiter down as well.  
"I know you're in here, I see my FUCKING car in the parking lot!" Steez yelled. "You got ten seconds to get yo' ass outside!"  
"Is he serious?" Jupiter said, slightly disgusted.  
"Yes, he is…come on, we better go."

"Ugh, fine." Jupiter was upset, half of it was because she was about to get a possibility great dance, and the other half was because she already knew she wasn't going to like this Steez dude. They got outside and saw Steez standing by his car angrily, with about five other other guys near him. They were all wearing purple, and Jupiter felt her heart begin to race. _I don't know what gang it is, but these dudes are definitely gang bangers. Dammit Pris, you didn't tell me you was with a gang member_.

Priscilla walked up to Steez, only to get grabbed by the back of her neck.

"I told you not to go up in there no more, right?!" Steez yelled at her.  
"I know, but I was just showing my friend how it was! I know you said don't go in there." Priscilla said. "Get the hell off of me Marcus!"  
"What I told you about saying my real name?!" Steez said, pushing her violently away from him. "It's Steez, bitch."  
"Don't call me a bitch!" Priscilla said, pushing him back. That made Steez angry, and he slapped her in the face, hard.

The slap was so loud that it snapped Jupiter out of her surprised trance, and caused her to run up to Priscilla.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled. "Didn't your mother teach you how to never put your hands on a female?!"  
"And who the fuck are you?" Steez said, smirking. "Her little 'friend'? I wouldn't be surprised if she was fucking around with you too. Bi-sexual slut."  
"I said stop calling me that!" Priscilla cried out, holding the side of her face. "I'm not messing around with anyone, anymore."  
"I don't wanna hear that shit. Get the fuck in the car Priscilla, before I beat the shit out of you and leave you for dead."

Without hesitation, Priscilla got into Steez's car, leaving Jupiter there. He got into the driver's seat and started the car.  
" And I don't wanna see yo' ass with my girl anymore. I don't give a fuck who you are." Steez said, driving off.

Jupiter was stuck, feeling angry and pissed off. Her ride was gone, and some random dude just disrespected her. What else could go wrong?

"Hey Ma, if you need a ride home, I got you." One of Steez's gangbanger homies said, walking up to her. He had a somewhat-evil smile on his face, and he was licking his lips.

_Great. Just fucking great._

"Uh, I'm okay, I'll take a cab." She said, backing up slowly.  
"Aww, we wouldn't want you to spend any more money tonight, would we?" He said, getting closer to her. "I'll take you somewhere real safe."  
"No really, I'm okay. Thanks though." She said, still backing away.

She continued to back up until she bumped up against something and stopped. She turned around quickly and saw another man, looking forward. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the creepy dude trying to take her away.

"Desmond, you still tryna take innocent girls against their will?" The man behind her said.  
"Franklin, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you'd be banging a fucking prostitute in Vinewood Hills. Stay out of this."  
"Nah, not today. And you need to get the fuck out of here. Leave her alone."  
"Or what?"

The man behind her held his belt. "You want that other eye, right?"  
Desmond, the creepy man, suddenly backed down, not wanting whatever Franklin was talking about. Jupiter figured he had a gun, and was going to shoot him (again, most likely).

"Whatever man. Girl, you'll regret not coming home with me." He said, walking away.

Once he was gone, Jupiter turned around and got a good look at the man who had just saved her from possibly getting raped, or worse. _He's…cute. Really cute_, she thought, looking at him silently. A couple of seconds passed and she finally blinked her eyes.

"Um…thank you. So much." She said.  
"No problem. Do you need a ride home?" He asked her.  
"Please?"  
"Sure, come on."

They walked to his car and he opened the passenger's door for her. She thanked him and got inside, and he got into the driver's seat.

"So, I guess you're Franklin?" She asked him.  
"Guilty. What's your name?" Franklin asked, looking at her.  
"T….Jupiter." She answered, almost forgetting the new name she had to go by.  
"Well Jupiter, I guess it's my duty to get you home safely." Franklin smirked.  
"Ha, I guess so." She smiled back.


	4. Thicker Than Water

**Hey guys! So I apologize for the delayed update, I had a really bad family emergency, and my brother was in the hospital for the past couple of weeks. But he's home, he's healing wonderfully, and I'm so happy! Now that I'm not in distress anymore lol, I thought now would be a good time to post the next chapter. Sorry it's short, like I said my brother was in the hospital, so I didn't have time to make the chapter longer. I hope you enjoy loves! **

**Oh yeah, I realized I made ALOT of typos in the last chapter, so I updated it with all of the errors I was able to spot and fix. If I missed a spot, let me know. Chapter five will be up soon. Have a good weekend!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Thicker Than Water**

_We gon' light some candles tonight_  
_Very special_  
_We gon' do whatever you like_  
_Very special_  
_Got some Henney chillin' on ice_  
_Very special_  
_Hope you make the rest of my life_  
_Very special_

Without raising her head off of the bed, Jupiter reached her hand over to the end of the bed, and picked up her cell phone. She didn't even see who it was that was calling, but just pressed "Answer" instead.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.  
"Girl, don't tell me you're still sleep. It's almost 11 in the morning." A familiar voice said on the other line.  
This voice caused Jupiter to open her eyes immediately and sit up. "Posh?"  
"In this flesh, sister."

Kimberleigh Banks was Jupiter's older step-sister. They were only two years apart, which is why they have been close the majority of their lives. Jupiter gave her the nickname "Posh" because she was always the "boojie" sister (and because her favorite Spice Girl was Posh Spice), and wanted nothing but the best in life. And this nickname was given to her when Jupiter was 10, so it's safe to say Posh has always been the prissy girl she is now.

"It's feels so good to hear from you…how are you holding up?" Jupiter asked.  
"Okay…Mitchie's funeral was earlier today…" Posh said lowly.

Jupiter felt a little pang in her heart when she heard that. Mitchie was their older brother, and he had been killed the week before, which kind of prompted Jupiter to leave Liberty City as well. Like I said, you'll find out more about why she had to leave as the story goes on.

"Did you go?" Jupiter finally said after a couple of seconds of silence.  
"I was allowed to watch the burial from a distance. I was so upset…I wanted to see my brother get buried."  
"Well, at least you were able to see that..." Jupiter said.  
"Hey, Mitchie is in a better place now, okay? He's not in this fucked up place we call Earth anymore…if anything, he's lucky."  
"I guess you're right."  
"I just wanted to tell you that before I started an actual conversation. But time to change the subject before we both start crying….how is it in Los Santos?" Posh asked.  
"You would not believe the first night I had." Jupiter said, shaking her head slowly.  
"Oh? Was it crazy?"  
"Was it?" Jupiter laughed and continued. "I met a crazy girl who has an even crazier, gang member boyfriend. I almost got taken home by a creep, and I was saved by another dude instead."  
"Sounds like some crazy video game shit." Posh laughed.  
"I know, right?"  
"So who's the dude that saved you?"  
"I dunno, his name was Franklin. He was really nice actually…and easy on the eyes too. We had a nice lil' conversation while he was taking me back home."  
"Ooooh." Posh crooned. "Do you think—?"  
"Before you even go there, no." Jupiter said, cutting her off.  
"What? It just looks like somebody is into somebody else."  
"I just met him."  
"Anddd? This is how things start off, you meet them. You become friends with them, and then it progresses into something else."  
"Yeah well, if that happens, I'll say you're right…he didn't even tell me what he does, but I know it's not legal."  
"Oh, a bad boy? That's even more cliché, sis."  
"Which is exactly why nothing is gonna happen between us. I've been given specific orders to stay out of trouble, I have to stay low."  
"Trouble always has a way of finding you, Tiana. No matter how much you try to stay out of it…I say go for it. At least be this dude's friend, he seems like a nice guy, no matter what he does."

Hearing Posh say her real name triggered her to remember something.

"Oh yeah, I've also been given another name I have to go by. I'm Jupiter Aensland from now on." She said.  
"Jupiter, that's so cool…why didn't they give me another name?"  
"Because my life is in way more danger than yours."  
"Very funny…well, you'll always be Tiana to me. Look, I gotta go run some errands now. I'll text you okay?"  
"Okay." Jupiter said. "Love you sis."  
"Love you too."

Jupiter hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed. She placed her head in her hands and massaged her temples. She had a banging headache from the hangover she was suffering from, and she was feeling the after effects of being told that her big brother was buried, and she wasn't there to see it. Even though she knew all of this wasn't her fault, a dark thought began creeping in her mind, telling her that it was.

"It's not my fault." She said out loud, to no one in particular. "My brother is in a better place now."

After massaging her temples for a couple of seconds, she got out of her bed and made her way towards her bathroom to wash her face. Next, it was time to take something to get that pounding headache out of her, so she searched her medicine cabinet for Ibuprofen pills. She took two with some water, and made her way back to her bedroom, when her phone made a pinging noise. It was a text message.

_I know you're not used to not having a car, but until we know that no one is looking for you here, you'll have to bus it to school and everywhere else. The transit system in LS is just as reliable as in LC. Remember, stay low Jupiter. Don't even get a job, you don't need it. And if you're wondering where your father got $150,000, it was from me. I'll be checking up on you again soon.  
-Dave_

Jupiter sighed loudly and pressed reply, making her message short and sweet.

_Fine. I'll be looking forward to it -_-  
-J._

She had spent the rest of the morning unpacking her suitcase, and trying to make her new apartment look more homely. _Note to self_, she said to herself as she looked around her practically bare and spacious apartment, _after I get my classes under control, I have to go apartment shopping._

Jupiter had also been thinking about Franklin, involuntarily. She kept telling herself not to, but that mind of hers was something else. He seemed like a nice dude, really nice. He had basically rescued her the night before, and took her back home. In the somewhat intriguing conversation they had during the ride back to Mirror Park, Franklin had told her that he lived in Vinewood Hills. When she asked how he could afford to live in an expensive ass neighborhood like that, he simply replied "my line of profession is good money". She knew there was more behind it, but decided to leave that answer be. She had told him the half-truth about herself; that she had just moved from Liberty City and was going to ULS. He seemed genuinely interested in her, and even asked for her number when they made it in front of her apartment building. Without hesitation, she gave it to him, and he told her he would text her tomorrow. Now she was here, unpacking the rest of her clothes and little necessities she managed to grab up back in Liberty City, waiting for that text message. _Anytime now, Franklin_.

Her phone made another pinging noise about an hour later, and sure enough, it was from him.

_I hope your awake, and that hangover's gone :)  
-F_

Jupiter laughed and smiled to no one in particular, and pressed Reply.

_Lol done and done. What's up?  
-J_


	5. Destiny

**Hey hey! So I had originally planned on posting this next week, but I changed my mind at the last minute. In case you guys didn't know, today's my birthday! I'm now officially 20...young right? Idk I feel like I'm getting old, one minute I was saying that my birthday is like 10 months away, and now it's staring me right in the face lol. **

**Anyway, this chapter kind of goes into detail about Jupiter a little bit, so it's not really suspenseful...I don't really like it, but it had to be done. As stated before, I'll try to get the next ones up as soon as possible. Enjoy (hopefully)!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Destiny**

**2 Days Later**

"Now we've been in this classroom for almost an hour, and I feel like nobody has a clue of what I'm talking about. People must've been partying hard over the summer."

The students in Professor Tremont's Calculus II class laughed, and he shook his head, laughing as well.

"It's okay; I'll let it slide this time because it's the first day. Does anybody have any questions? Anybody?" He asked. The room was silent, so silent that you could hear the construction workers who were working across the street's entire conversation. "Fine fine, you're all free to go a couple of minutes early."

The class stood up almost immediately in unison, as if they were ready to get the hell out of there. Jupiter stood up slowly and grabbed her tote, making her way out of the classroom as well. While Tremont was droning on and on about the class's syllabus, she took a look through the calculus textbook and realized the majority of the thing she would be discussing in class, she had already learned in high school. Yes, being extremely gifted at math was one of her best talents. To the point where she was taking high school Calculus II in the 11th grade,and AP Calculus in the 12th. She just knew how to put numbers together really well, which is why she decided to be a business major in the first place. Feeling pretty confident that she would have a decent year in that class, she made her way out of the Mathematics hall and was back out on the streets of West Vinewood. There were tons of college kids around her, some of them were leaving the campus, and others were on their way into the different buildings to get to their next class. She had to get up earlier that day and get her schedule, and found out that she only had two classes on Mondays and Fridays (Japanese and Calculus. What a way to start and end the week, right?). She knew that she would have the take the trolley bus towards Rockford Hills to get to the Diedersachs department store, so she headed down the block towards the bus stop.

She got the usual envious stares from some girls she walked by, and the usual jaw-dropping stares from the guys as well. Jupiter had always been self-conscious about her body, because she was on the chunky side when she was younger. Once she hit the 11th grade, boom, an hour-glass shaped body just came out of nowhere. It literally happened over the summer, and the attention she was getting was beginning to get out of hand. She tried to wear baggy clothes to hide her newfound body, but that didn't help too much. Eventually she began to get used to it, and even began liking her body. She even started working out and taking dance lessons to maintain her shape, and it was paying off pretty damn well. She took out her headphones out and plugged them up to her iFruit smartphone. After putting the buds in her ear, she went to her music player and pressed the shuffle button. "Do My Thang" by Miley Cyrus began playing, and Jupiter immediately started bopping her head to the beat, singing and rapping along with the words. She walked by another girl, singing louder than she intended to.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly said to her right. She looked and saw another female walking beside her. She was gorgeous, and her long wavy brown hair was blowing in her face.

"Um, hey." Jupiter said back, confused about what was going on.

"You may not remember me, but I sit next to you in Spanish."

Jupiter took a good look at her, and finally remembered. "Oh, yeah! Destiny, right?"

"Yes. I was trying to get you after class was over but the minute I turned away, you were gone."

"Sorry, I was trying to find the Math building…ULS is so damn big."

"I know, right? Listen Jupiter, I wanted to ask you a question. Do you sing professionally?" Destiny asked her.

"Uh, no." Jupiter answered slowly.

"Really?" Destiny was genuinely surprised by the answer she was given. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"With a voice like that, you definitely need to. A few professional singing lessons and you can be famous, girl." Destiny said.

"Really?" Jupiter said this time, genuinely surprised by what Destiny had just told her. The only people who told her she could sing was Posh and her father…then again, those are the only people who actually heard her sing.

"Yes ma'am. Do you know about the showcase that's coming up at the end of the month?" Destiny asked her.

"The talent showcase, right? I heard it's supposed to be popping…are real celebrity managers going to be there?" Jupiter answered.

"Yup. I'm doing a medley-type thing with four other girls, but our lead singer got into a really bad car accident yesterday."

"Oh no, I hope she's okay."

"She's alive, but she's definitely not able to be in the show. I was wondering if you'd wanna take her place instead."

Jupiter stopped walking again and looked at her. "M-Me? But I've never did anything like that before. And I kinda have really bad stage fright."

"Trust me honey, you'll be a natural. Pleaseee? That voice should not go unheard for too much longer."

Jupiter seriously contemplated for a couple of seconds. She was basically ordered to not do anything that would put the spotlighton her, and singing in a showcase, better yet being the lead singer in a showcase, would definitely do the opposite of that. But it always looked fun to do things like that, and she wanted to try it out. _Fuck it, I'll do it_. _How much recognition could I get?_

"Okay, I'm in." She finally said.

"Yay!" Destiny clapped and took out a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag. She wrote something down on it and handed it to Jupiter. "Our first rehearsal is tomorrow at 6. It's in the Student Union building, on the top floor. I wrote my number down just in case you need help finding it. Just call me if you do."

"Okay. I'll be there at 6." Jupiter said.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

Destiny waved to her and walked off, and Jupiter stared at her for a couple of more seconds, before continuing to make her way to the bus stop. By the time she got to the corner to cross the street, a trolley bus had just pulled off, away from the bus stop she was trying to get to.

"Aw, damn!" She cursed aloud, realizing that another bus wouldn't be there for another 20 minutes. "Ugh!"

She walked to the bus stop slowly and plopped down in one of the chairs angrily, wishing that Los Santos had a subway system too, just like Liberty City. _Another thing on my list of why I miss home._

10 minutes passed, and there was still no bus in sight. _Ugh, seriously? I'm not even gonna ask if this day can get worse, because the last time I did, I almost got raped. _Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of her and she looked in the window. After seeing who it was, she smiled and waved.

"Hey, F." She called out to him.

"J, what are you doing out here alone?" Franklin said, with a general concern.

"Waiting for the bus, what else?" She answered sarcastically.

"Not anymore, get in." He said, unlocking the door.

"But I don't want you to—"

"Eh." Franklin said, cutting her off. "Come on, get in."

She playfully sighed and stood up, walking to his car and getting into the passenger seat.

"You do not need to be riding the bus in this city." Franklin said, shaking his head slowly.

"Why not? It's just like LC."

"I bet, but I would rather you have a car…or I pick you up."

"Thanks for the concern Franklin, but I can take care of myself."

"No one said you couldn't."

"So then I should be able to ride the bus, by myself."

"Maybe you're right." Franklin stopped at a red light and looked at her. "But I still don't think you should."

"And why is that?" Jupiter asked him.

Franklin paused for a minute, trying to figure out how to answer that question. _Do I tell her that I don't want another dude trying to holla? No, we're not even together, so why should it matter to me?, he thought._

"I just don't." He finally said, as the light turned green again. "Are you going home?"

Jupiter shook her head. "Diedersachs. I need to get a little bit more things for my apartment."

"You were planning to take a bus there, and back to Mirror Park with all of your bags?" Franklin chuckled.

"Nooo." Jupiter pouted. "I was gonna take a taxi back home."

"Well I'm saving you money now, ain't I? You should thank me."

"Yeah thanks Franklin, for kidnapping me and forcing me to let you take me to Diedersachs, and back home." She said, smirking.

"Yeah yeah, no problem." Franklin said, laughing as well.


	6. Prove Em Wrong

**Chapter Six: Prove 'Em Wrong**

**Hey hey! So it's the weekend, I just got finished doing two 12 hour shifts back to back, so you can only imagine how Im feeling right now lol. I'm sooo happy to be home and off tomorrow! Anyway, I'm on my winter break in school right now, so I have a little more free time, thank God. It's been a couple of days since my last update, so I decided to bless you guys with two chapters :) **

**It's time to switch it up a little bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you mean to tell me she invited you to her house, and you did nothing? Is this the same Franklin I grew up with?"

Franklin rolled his eyes and opened his fridge; he took out a bottle of beer and closed it back again. While he was walking back to his couch, he passed by Lamar, who was a childhood friend, and almost like a brother. Almost. Lamar was doing the usual thing he does whenever he comes over to Franklin's house: rolling blunts and talking shit.

"Nah." Franklin said, plopping down on his couch. "And it wasn't really an invite in, I was helping her bring all of her things from Diedersachs inside of her apartment."  
"You went inside, didn't you? So that's an invite inside, nigga." Lamar said. "Does she have a Life Invader?"  
"No. She's not into that stuff."  
"But she is fine, right? You not lying to me about that?"  
"She's fire, Lamar. Why would I lie?" Franklin asked him back.  
"Oh, like you haven't lied about a girl's looks to me before." Lamar answered.  
"You should be the LAST one talking. Remember Elise? And Rayjean? And Felicia? And—"  
"Alright alrightt." Lamar cut him off, laughing. "Maybe I've just been going after the wrong type of girls."  
"Nah nigga, you've just been going after what's in between their legs. It's not all about that."

Lamar lit up the blunt he had finished rolling, and took a long puff. "Look at my nigga Franklin, finally getting soft."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ever since Tanisha left you've been cold hearted and only going after what's in between females' legs too. Now you wanna give me a 'it's not all about pussy' speech? You getting soft."  
"No I'm not. I'm just stating facts." Franklin said.  
"Yeah, right. You better introduce me to this Jupiter chick."  
"Why? So you can try and get at her? She's off limits."  
"Word? She got a man?"  
"N-No…"  
"Oooh so you want her. Okay, I won't try to get with her. I'm not that grimy Franklin…well, not that grimy to you. You lucky I think of you as a brother, otherwise I wouldn't give a fuck." Lamar said.  
"Whatever nigga, just don't—" Franklin was suddenly cut off by his doorbell ringing. He stood up and walked to it, and was half-surprised by who was standing in front of him.  
"T, what's up?" He said.  
"Michael told me to come here." Trevor said, pushing Franklin out of the way and walking into his house.  
"Damn nigga, do you shower in piss?" Franklin laughed, covering his nose and mouth.  
"Only on Thursdays." Trevor said. "Oh Lamar, hey."  
"What's up crazy man." Lamar said, handing him his blunt. "Want some?"  
"Nah, I only do the hard shit." Trevor said, plopping down on Franklin's couch.  
"Why did Michael tell you to come here?" Franklin asked him.  
"I think he has another one for us."  
Franklin looked at Trevor. "For real?"  
"Not sure but, yeah. Lester is coming too…finally. I've already spent half of my money on my empire."  
"Empire? Yeah it's getting there." Lamar said chuckling. Trevor stared at him, and he stopped chuckling immediately.  
"Yes. Empire." Trevor said, looking back at Franklin. "Now, I'm hungry. You got some food, F?"  
"Help yourself." Franklin said, waving him off.

Lamar and Trevor continued talking, but Franklin tuned them out momentarily. He knew that Jupiter was most likely in class, but he still found himself constantly checking his phone to see if he had a message. He didn't want to believe what Lamar had just told him, but couldn't help but think about it. Was he really starting to change?

_Nah. Never._

"Oh great, the gang is all here." Trevor said sarcastically, as Michael and Lester walked inside of the house.  
Lester rolled his eyes and walked over to the island in Franklin's dining room, placing two bags on top of it.  
"Now that we're all here, I can tell you my news." He finally said.  
"Which is…" Franklin said.  
"Another place to hit. Should be easy cash." Lester started. "Now listen up, you need to know what you're getting yourselves into."

* * *

Jupiter walked inside of the Student Union building on campus, and made her way to the elevator. The time was 5 minutes to six, and it only took the elevator one minute to get to the top floor. She had no idea what she was getting herself into; she just hoped that she liked it. When she got the top floor, she walked to the very last door at the end of the hall, where the rehearsal room was. She heard singing coming from the other side of the door, and opened it slowly. There were four girls sitting around a big table, including Destiny. They suddenly stopped singing and stared at Jupiter, who was still standing at the door.

"Jupiter! You made it." Destiny said, standing up and walking over to her. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."  
"I'm a woman of my word." Jupiter smiling back at her.  
"Good." Destiny sported a smile of her own and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction where everyone else was sitting. "Before we start, lemme introduce you to everyone else. That's Faye, Piper, Kyoka and Kaori. Guys, this is Jupiter."  
"Hey." All of the girls, except for the one named Piper said.  
"Hi." Jupiter said back.  
"This girl can blow, guys. She'll definitely get us recognized at the showcase."  
"Cool." Kyoka said, smiling at Jupiter.  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but, are you two twins?" Jupiter asked, pointing to Kyoka and Kaori.  
"Yup. Identical." They both answered simultaneously.  
"Cool." Jupiter said, impressed.  
"Enough with the small talk. Des, what makes you think this chick can be our lead?" Piper asked, rolling her eyes. "I still think I should be the lead. She probably sounds like a dying crow."

Faye giggled lightly, and Piper smiled cleverly at her own joke. Jupiter smirked and shook her head.

"Highly doubt it. Piper, right?" Jupiter asked her.  
"The one and only." Piper answered.  
"Well maybe you actually hear me sing before you judge. You must feel really salty knowing that a random girl is about to take the lead." Jupiter said.

Kaori and Kyoka laughed, and Destiny even sported a smile of her own, satisfied with Jupiter's comeback. Piper however, was not so impressed.

"Let's just see how good you really sound, newbie." Piper spat.  
"Good idea. We gotta make sure she's perfect for the lead." Kaori said.  
"Fine. You feel comfortable singing a little somethin' somethin' for us?" Destiny asked Jupiter.  
Jupiter swallowed hard and looked down for a couple of seconds. She wasn't used to being asked to sing on the spot, but she definitely wanted to shut that Piper chick up.  
"Y-Yeah. Sure." She answered. "What do you want me to sing?"  
"Do you know Just Give Me A Reason?" Destiny said.  
"By Pink? Yeah."  
"That's our warm-up song. None of us are able to sing her part, so we'll see if you can do it. I'll sing Nate Reuss' part, don't worry. Yoka, you got the piano right?"  
"Yup." Kyoka said, walking over to the piano.

Kyoka sat down and began playing the song, while Kaori and Faye banged on the table in rhythm. When Destiny gave Jupiter the single, she began singing. All of the girls looked at her in shock, even Piper. Destiny smiled and continued singing as well. When the song was finished, Jupiter looked right at Piper, how was still looking in shock.

"I still sound like a dying crow now?" She said.  
"…Whatever. Let's just get this rehersal started." Piper said angrily, turning the other way.  
Destiny placed her hand on Jupiter's shoulder and patted it lightly. "I knew I made the right decision asking you."  
"Thanks." Jupiter smiled.


	7. Friend Of A Friend

**Chapter Seven: Friend of A Friend**

**2 Weeks Later**

The next two weeks went by like a blur for both Jupiter and Franklin. Jupiter had spent those two weeks focused on her school work, on the showcase, and attempting to get in touch with her father. She was able to speak to Posh, but Dave had told her for safety reasons, she couldn't speak to her father just yet. It irked her like crazy, because she wanted to make sure her father was at least still breathing. Posh had continuously told her that their father was okay, but she wanted to see for herself. She was also speaking to Franklin on a daily basis, and found herself thinking about him more and more. As much as she knew it wasn't her business, she really wanted to know more about him. It was weird; he seemed like he was into her, but it also seemed like he was barely telling her anything, like he wasn't really interested.

Franklin on the other hand had a busy couple of weeks as well. It's hard to do bank heists and then come back to a girl you're attracted to, and not say anything about it. Laying low was always easy for him, but he felt like he should at least take her out to eat (even if she denies, which Jupiter always did). He knew she wanted to know more about him just by the way she looked at him, but never said anything. One day out of the blue, he asked her if they wanted to grab lunch together, and she surprinsgly agreed to it, but under one condition.

"We get fast food, and we go to your house…I'm not ready to go back home just yet." She said.  
"Aye, that's fine with me." He answered, relieved that she finally said yes.  
He had stopped off at the Burger Shot in Pacific Bluffs, before going back to his Vinewood Hills home. When they got there, Jupiter was immediately greeted by a Rottweiler, who barked and brushed up against her.  
"Hey!" She said happily, bending down to pet him. "Aw, you're cute! F, is this a boy or a girl?"  
"Boy. That's Chop…and I think he likes you." Franklin said.  
"Or he just sees our food."  
"If you say so." He opened the front door and motioned Chop to leave out of the house. "Let's go, Chop. Go to your dog house."

Chop barked once and obeyed Franklin's orders, walking out of the front door and down the stairs that were outside. Franklin closed the door back again and noticed Jupiter looking around.

"You feeling it?" He asked her.  
"Your house is dope, F." Jupiter answered. "I honestly don't know how you can afford this."  
"I told you, my work pays well." Franklin shrugged.

Jupiter gave him another look and rolled her eyes, obviously wanting to know more, but said nothing. She sat on the couch and took out a burger from the bag, and Franklin sat next to her to do the same thing. They began eating, watching TV and talking again, and she took another look around the house. It was HUGE…and he was there alone?_ Must be pretty lonely sometimes…then again, I know he has different girls up in her on a regular basis. This is like the definition of a bachelor's pad._

"You ever get lonely in here?" She asked him out of nowhere.  
"Huh?" He asked back.  
"In here…you ever feel lonely? Because I feel pretty lonely sometimes when I'm in my apartment for too long.."  
"Yeah, sometimes. But when you go from living in the hood with your aunt in a fucked up house, to living like this, it feels pretty good."  
"Trust me, I know…in high school, I lived in a shabby little apartment in Northern Gardens with my dad and my older siblings."  
"You have older siblings? You never told me that."  
"Technically I'm an only child, but I have an older step brother, and an older step sister…but that 'step' shit is irrelevant to me, they're basically blood."  
"I hear you, if you have the same parent it's basically blood anyway."  
"Mhmm." Jupiter agreed, with her mouth full. She finished the last piece of her burger off when Franklin leaned over, wiping her face. "What happened?" She asked him.  
"You got sauce all over your face, greedy ass." He smirked.  
"You got jokes, huh?" She laughed, and stood up. "Where's your bathroom? I'm gonna wipe my face real quick."  
"Downstairs, second door on your right. It's in my bedroom."

She nodded and walked away, and Franklin couldn't help but sneak another peek at her backside. Jupiter had a banging body, and even when she tried to cover it up, it was still an attention grabber. About a minute later, his doorbell rung and he looked at the door quickly. He wasn't expecting anyone else to come over, so who was it? When he answered the door, he wasn't surprised at all; it was Lamar showing up once again uninvited.

"What the hell do you want?" Franklin chuckled.  
"Aww man, I can't show the homie no love?" Lamar asked him. "Move over so I can get in."  
He rolled his eyes and opened the door wide and Lamar walked inside. He noticed the Burger Shot plastic bags, and a tote on Franklin's couch and looked at him.  
"Hold up, that's a female's bag." Lamar said, pointing to the tote. "You got somebody here?" When Franklin didn't answer him immediately, Lamar began chuckling himself. "Ooh so that's why you wasn't letting me in at first. Who is it? Please tell me she's fine."  
"It's Jupiter." Franklin mumbled.  
"Huh?" Lamar said, even though he heard him clearly. "Who?"  
"Jupiter." Franklin said louder.  
"Shit, she's actually here? You got her to let you take her out? Did ya'll.." Lamar said.  
"No! No Lamar, it's not all about that, I told you that." Franklin said.  
"Mannn, don't tell me you haven't thought about that at all. You'd be a lying ass hypocrite." Lamar said.

At the same time, Jupiter was downstairs wiping her now-clean face off with a hand towel in Franklin's bathroom. She neatly placed the hand towel back on the rack and made her way out, because she heard voices upstairs. While passing through his bedroom, she noticed a picture on his dresser and stopped. When she took a closer look, she realized it was a picture of Franklin and another woman. _That must be his girl_, she thought sadly. _She's pretty though._ Jupiter took a deep breath and placed the photo frame back down on his dresser, and continued to slowly make her way upstairs.

Lamar was still talking to Franklin, telling him what he should and shouldn't do to Jupiter, when he suddenly stopped. The sounds of footsteps coming from downstairs made both of them look, and seconds later, Jupiter appeared, walking up the stairs. Franklin caught a glimpse of Lamar's face, and it was priceless. He wanted to laugh so badly, but decided to hold it in for now.

"J, this is my homie Lamar…we grew up together. Lamar, you can stop talking shit about her now. This is Jupiter." Franklin said, half-heartedly introducing them to each other.  
"You were talking shit about me?" Jupiter smirked, directing that question to Lamar.  
"Nah, I was just saying how I hope his lady friend wasn't ugly…but god damn, I was wrong." Lamar yelled.  
"Uh, thanks." Jupiter said, laughing. "Nice meeting you Lamar."  
"Pleasure is all mine." Lamar said nicely. His expression went from surprised to seductive in a matter of seconds. Franklin shot him a warning look, and his expression changed back to a regular one almost immediately.  
"So you grew up with this big head?" She asked him.  
"Hell yeah, and his head size hasn't changed as he got older." Lamar joked.  
"Aye, don't start. That big ass beak of yours didn't change as you got older either." Franklin joked back.

Jupiter laughed along as they continued to joke on each other, and she realized that it was starting to get late, and she didn't even start her homework yet. The sun was setting, and Franklin's house had a beautiful view of the rest of the city, better than the view from her bedroom window.

"So why are you really here Lamar? You don't show up like this unless you want something."  
"What? I just wanted to see what was up with my boy." Lamar said. Franklin raised his eyebrow and eventually Lamar sighed and told the truth. "Fine. I was thinking about the job…I want in."  
Franklin, surprised and slightly upset that he had mentioned this to him now out of all times, quickly gave him a look. Lamar suddenly understood why he was looking at him, and tried to cover it up.  
"Maybe we should have this conversation about work later." Lamar said.  
"No need, I'm gonna head back home now." Jupiter suddenly said. She needed to get home anyway, and she knew this conversation had nothing to do with her.  
"No, why?" Franklin and Lamar said simultaneously.  
Jupiter started laughing and said, "I have some homework to do, and I'm gonna try to get in touch with my dad again…Franklin I'll text you when I get home okay?"  
"Wait, you want me to take you home?"  
"Nah it's okay, I'll catch a cab. If it wasn't so dark I'd walk." Jupiter said. She walked over to the couch and grabbed her tote. After making a quick call to the cab company, the taxi was there in 5 minutes. She gave him a hug (even though part of her didn't want to let him go), and waved goodbye to Lamar, before getting in the taxi and driving off.

Once she was gone, Lamar gave a look to Franklin this time, and started laughing.

"Yo, if you don't get that, I'mma have to take it. I'm sorry, she is too fine. What is she, mixed?" Lamar said shaking his head.  
"Yeah, I think she said her mother is Italian and her dad is Black." Franklin said shaking his head as well. "But I know bro…she's different though Lamar, I told you. College girl, knows what she wants to do in life, got her shit together…I'm pretty sure she don't want a big time thug like me fucking up her life."  
"Girls like thugs and bad boys, trust me. It seems like she's genuinely into you, so I say go for it. You never know, she could be the Bonnie to your Clyde."  
"I would never want her to be a part of the shit that I do. Ever."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you say nigga." Lamar said, not trying to hear it. "I see why her name is Jupiter though….that ass is out of this world!"


End file.
